OverHigh
by megrimlockawesom
Summary: OverHigh school is a school for people who want to make a difference through combat and sciences. when a group of kids handpicked from all over the world are sent there for high school, you can only imagine the adventures they'll have.
1. Chapter 1: First Day Hoorays!

"Welcome to Overwatch intermediate academy, or as they like to call it, OverHigh school!" The nice lady on the loudspeaker said.

"We hope you have a great first day! Today for lunch we will have fish sticks and….."

OverHigh was a boarding school for people who wanted to make the world a better place through combat and science. People from all around the world attended this school

Tracer was beginning her first day at OverHigh, and she was way too excited for it. But first, she needed to go through examinations.

"Alright then, im taking up your tests." A man with a visor and a mask said. He quickly put the papers in the scanner and came out with a result

"Now, according to your tests and the classes you picked, you will be assigned teachers. Lena Oxton, come get your schedule"

Tracer got up and picked up her schedule, and headed for her Homeroom. "Hmmm…. . Now where could he be?"

she saw a senior looking kid and asked him

"Excuse me, have you seen Mr. McCree's homeroom?"

"Um, its down the hall to the left" he responded. "Thanks!" Tracer replied.

She entered the room silently and sat down next to a brazilian kid wearing a frog shirt. She turned to the brazilian kid.

"Hi there! My name's Lena!"

"Oh um, hi! Im Lucio. You may have heard of me from my albums."

"Wait a minute, you're THE lucio?"

"In the flesh."

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!" Lena exclaimed

"Now simmer down here." McCree said. After the class wouldnt get quiet he took out his peacekeeper and shot a few rounds in the air. He spun his gun, then put it back in the holster. The class got suddenly quiet.

"Now, if you don't know already, I'm Mr. McCree. But you can call me McCree. Now, I know this ain't middle school, but I'll have the pleasure of get to know one another"

He took out the gun from his holster and pointed it at Lena.

"State your name kid."

"Um, Lena Oxton."

"Now, this a perfect example of what happens if you keep messing around. I'm usually a nice teacher, but get outta line for one second and forget detention, you and me'll be playin russian roulette afterschool."

He turns to Lena.

"(Whispers) sorry about that, just had to pick you at random."

He turns back to the rest of the class

"Now, since I'm also a history teacher, I got some assignments for you to do. Mostly review from 8th grade for some of ya."

"Oh great, assignments on the first day" Lena complained in her head. "Whoopededoo"


	2. Chapter 2: Frogs First Day

Lucio was nervous on the first day. He was afraid that everyone would recognize him as a star want come up to him wanting autographs and fanboying. All he wanted was to live a normal live as a high school student. But before worrying about any of that, he had to worry about Before school examinations.

"Alright, im taking up your tests." A man with a mask and a visor said. "Now according to this sheet and the classes you picked, you will be placed in certain classes. Lucio correia dos Santos, come get you schedule." Lucio got up. Picked up his paper, put on his roller blades, and skated for homeroom. "Hmm… Mr. McCree…." He saw someone who looked like a senior. "Um excuse me, do you know where I can find 's class?"

"Uh, down the hall, to the left." He responded

"Thanks!" Lucio replied.

He skated into the class and into the seat by the window. Then a british girl sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Lena!" She told Lucio

"Oh, um i'm Lucio"

"Wait, THE Lucio?"

"In the flesh, I guess."

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!" Lena exclaimed

See, this was the type of attention he was trying to avoid this whole time.

"Now simmer down here, alright?" The class wouldn't get quiet, so he shot a few rounds in the air. Then he put the gun in the holster

"Now, if you don't know who i am, I'm . You can call me McCree. Now I know this ain't middle school, but i thought we would have the opportunity to introduce ourselves.'

He took out his gun and pointed it towards Lena. "State your name kid."

Lucio was in a state of panic. Its the first day and someone dies already?, he thought.

"Umm… Lena Oxton."

Now, this a perfect example of what happens if you keep messing around. I'm usually a nice teacher, but get outta line for one second and forget

detention, you and me'll be playin russian roulette afterschool."

Then McCree whispered something to Lena, he couldnt figure out what.

"Now, since I'm also a history teacher, I got some assignments for you to do. Mostly review from 8th grade for some of ya."


End file.
